


【盾冬】獻給復仇鬼的鎮魂歌 (1)

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: Requiem for a Avenger維多利亞末期的倫敦，身為戰爭英雄的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯在三年前最後一次替國家打贏戰爭獲得伯爵的地位後就獨自隱居在倫敦郊區，幾乎不在社交場合上出現的他難得受邀到市內看戲時，卻發現台上初登場即驚艷群場的新人演員正是自己早已死亡多年的戀人，巴奇‧巴恩斯……大概算是有點類似歌劇魅影＋基督山恩仇記的AU……不過並未遵照那些原作就是，舞台在十九世紀的英倫，大概算是蒸汽龐克……或者說新哥德式驚悚浪漫愛情冒險科幻歷史小說XD（？）為了讓盾冬結婚方便設定為ABO世界觀。盾A冬O，巴奇比史蒂夫小十歲（劇情上需要，不是因為個人喜好養成系幼妻喔（咦）順說這篇裡同時會有兩個史蒂夫登場，不過從頭到尾史蒂夫只有一人，非黑非蛇非複製





	【盾冬】獻給復仇鬼的鎮魂歌 (1)

＿＿＿

 

 

1882年‧大英帝國‧夏‧七月。

位於倫敦郊區的巴恩斯莊園內，即將於隔日清晨啟程，前往朴次茅斯海軍基地搭乘軍艦前往埃及參與作戰的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯軍裝挺拔地站在後花園內。

他的雙臂正緊緊擁抱著一名棕髮的少年，皎潔的月光從雲間散落在兩人身上，少年抬頭深切凝視著的綠眸彷彿沉靜的湖面，薄薄的水膜下滿是隱藏不住的炙熱與柔情。

下過一場大雨後的夏日夜晚透著一絲莫名刺骨的涼意，但雙方相貼的肌膚間傳達給彼此的溫暖令相擁的兩人一點都沒有感到寒冷。

沐浴在月光下，史蒂夫左手覆在巴奇的背上，低垂著頭凝視著自己舉至胸前的右拳頭，染上夜色的藍眸內，深邃的柔情中有著不捨及決意。

明天，他就將要離開他的家、離開他的巴奇，到遙遠的東方為國家的榮耀以及兩人的未來奮戰。

「……在我離去前，我有樣東西要送給你，巴奇。」

隨著溫柔的低沉嗓音，史蒂夫將右手在巴奇面前攤開來，掌心內躺著一枚鑲著各色寶石的戒指。

戒指上依次鑲著鑽石（Diamond）、祖母綠（Emerald）、紫晶（Amethyst）、紅寶石（Ruby）、祖母綠（Emerald）、藍寶石（Sapphire）、黃玉（Topaz），將所有寶石的首字母依照順序合起來，即為“Dearest”－－摯愛。

望著在月光下閃爍著各色光彩的戒指，巴奇眼中也如同月光下的寶石般閃動著歡喜的光芒。

「我愛你，巴奇，」史蒂夫所做的並非求婚，而是承諾，「等我凱旋歸國，我們就正式結婚。」

因為他早就知道巴奇的答案，從小時候第一次見到對方的那一瞬間，他們就已明白，彼此就是攜手共度一生的人，是那個可以用自己此生所有的一切，換取對方剎那幸福的重要存在。

那是一種發自靈魂深處的相互吸引，非關性別、年齡、外表、身分、階級。

「我也愛你，史蒂夫，」史蒂夫話聲才落下，巴奇就毫不猶豫地答覆，「我會等著你回來。」

他們之間不需問答，只有對彼此未來的祝福與盼望。

伸出左手，看著史蒂夫將戒指套入自己的無名指上，巴奇禱告似地低聲說著：「直到你回到這裡，平安站在我面前的那一刻為止，我每天都會祈求上帝，讓你能夠毫髮無傷的回到我身邊。」

溫柔地輕輕用雙手捧住了巴奇的左手，史蒂夫感受著掌心中戒指的存在，低語著誓言：「無論發生什麼事，我一定會回來，巴奇。」

就算軀殼消逝，只剩下靈魂，他也一定會想盡辦法－－

「回到你身邊。」

 

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

六年後。

1888年‧大英帝國‧冬‧十二月。

馬蹄的答答聲中，一輛造型先進的黑色馬車緩緩駛入倫敦的煙霧及人群中。

內側鋪滿了紅色絲絨，即使寒冷的冬季也相當溫暖的車廂內，兩名戴著高禮帽的紳士面對面坐著。

坐在靠著駕駛座那一側，戴著單邊圓形眼鏡大約三十歲左右的黑髮紳士是倫敦第一富商霍華德‧史塔克。

農民出身的霍華德本身從小就是個天才，在工業革命後從鄉村來到了倫敦發展，很年輕就憑藉自己的實力成為當代知名的紳士科學家之一。

除了不斷研發改良各種最新科技產品、戰略武器外，霍華德也積極地參與包括王室貴族們等上流階級的社交活動，才三十五歲就成為了倫敦第一富商。

他十六歲的獨生子東尼‧史塔克也是個稀世天才，不久前甚至被邀請加入了皇家學會，成為學會成立以來最年輕的成員，還被王室公開寄予重望。

無論家庭事業都相當意氣風發的霍華德最近更是將觸角伸到了藝術方面，在獲得政府首肯之後，大手筆買下了倫敦西區因大火而荒廢多年的倫敦歌劇院重新整修，還投入了大量重金跟人力資源培育未來優秀的演員舞者。

而今天正是歌劇院重新開幕的日子。

雙手拄著傘頭的霍華德一臉難以置信的表情望著坐在對面的金髮紳士，他花了不知多少時間跟唇舌才終於說動前來參與開幕演出的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯伯爵。

史蒂夫黑色高禮帽下金色短髮往後整齊梳起，精心訂製的高級西服將他高大健壯的身軀襯得更加精實，只是碧藍色的瞳孔在帽緣下顯得有些黯淡，配合他臉上有些陰鬱的表情，讓他看起來顯得格外滄桑。

方才他們從東尼的研究聊到了關於他第一次參加社交舞會的事－－大部分都是霍華德有意無意地讚揚自己寶貝獨生子多麼受歡迎，跳舞跳得多好－－史蒂夫只是浮現著禮貌性的微笑聆聽，直到他緩緩開口，說到他從來沒參加過社交舞會。

「羅傑斯伯爵，你是說，你已經三十歲了，一次社交舞會都沒參加過？」

霍華德難掩驚訝的疑問讓史蒂夫垂下眼臉，笑了笑，「說來不好意思，我連最基本的舞步都不懂。」

這對霍華德來說簡直不可思議，就算並非天生的貴族，但既然已身為上流階級人士，還是個伯爵的史蒂夫怎麼可能連最基本的舞步都不會跳？

「我知道你跟我一樣都不是世襲貴族，但請個優秀的專業舞蹈教師對你來說一點都不成問題吧？」

面對霍華德再合理不過的提議，史蒂夫卻只是露出了曖昧的笑容，然後轉頭看向了窗外。

見史蒂夫不再回應，霍華德也識趣地不再多說什麼，只是順著史蒂夫的視線看向窗外流動的風景。

畢竟他可是好不容易才說服這個三年前帶領英國打贏戰爭的英雄一起參與倫敦歌劇院的投資－－說是投資，其實身為倫敦第一富商的霍華德根本不需要其他資金，他之所以邀請史蒂夫，主要有兩點。

除了史蒂夫所擁有的『戰爭英雄』的榮耀，以及『伯爵』的階級地位，都是他必須積極結交的因素外，史蒂夫跟霍華德原本就因戰爭認識，年齡跟理念都相近，所以本來就有不錯的私交，基於對友人的關心，才想讓幾乎從不參與上流階級社交，一個人孤僻地待在郊外莊園裡的史蒂夫接觸一下人群。

史蒂夫應該也明白這一點，這次才會難得接受邀請，跟著霍華德來到倫敦西區觀賞歌劇。

許久沒來到倫敦的史蒂夫望著馬車窗外籠罩於夜晚濃霧的倫敦市區，規畫整齊的街道上人來人往、車水馬龍。

與郊區莊園的平靜夜晚不同，冬夜的倫敦市內瀰漫著煙霧，配合著路邊煤氣燈散射在霧中的昏黃燈光顯得相當明亮熱鬧，似乎早已遺忘前不久才發生過的彈簧腿傑克以及開膛手傑克等恐怖事件。

住在郊外的巴恩斯莊園內的史蒂夫已經有一段時間沒來倫敦－－正確來說，自從戰爭結束回國授勳並接收了原本由巴恩斯家族創立的巴恩斯莊園後，他就很少離開莊園。

史蒂夫身為單身的Alpha，又是戰爭英雄、擁有一座莊園的伯爵，從貴族到富商不知多少人士想要跟他攀上關係，想要與他結婚的Omega更是趨之若鶩，但史蒂夫卻對參與社交活動沒什麼興趣，更別提更進一步的私人接觸。

就像剛才跟霍華德所說的，他不會跳舞，因為他只願與一人共舞，然而那個人早已不在這個世界上，所以，現在的史蒂夫才會『連最基本的舞步都不會跳。』

雖然如今已然身為上流階級，但史蒂夫過去只是一名跟著母親在巴恩斯莊園幫傭的孤兒，十四歲喪父之後母親就帶著他到巴恩斯莊園幫傭。

巴恩斯夫婦都對聰明懂事的史蒂夫照顧有加，而他們的獨生子，當時才四歲的詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯喜歡搖搖晃晃地跟在史蒂夫身後，看在史蒂夫眼裡就像頭小鹿仔般可愛，所以史蒂夫就忍不住私下偷偷暱稱詹姆斯為巴奇，幾乎形影不離地陪伴著他。

後來巴恩斯夫婦無意中聽到史蒂夫跟巴奇在玩的時候稱呼他巴奇，而不是少爺時卻也並沒有生氣，反而跟著一起叫巴奇，就像他們真是一家人一樣。

沒多久，早在巴奇十歲，開始初步分化出性別之前，巴恩斯夫婦就察覺到，巴奇跟史蒂夫之間的感情似乎不只是類似兄弟那麼簡單，雖然巴奇年紀尚幼，但如果他是Omega，那麼一般來說最好能在性成熟前找到合適的Alpha，並與之締結婚姻，以免發生什麼不可知的意外。

於是，巴恩斯夫婦就跟他們兩人提到，如果將來他們長大後兩情相悅，就讓他們結婚，共同繼承巴恩斯的家族事業。

二十歲的史蒂夫跟十歲的巴奇的反應卻相當一致，同時臉一紅，又是羞澀又是歡喜地互相凝望著，然後握住了彼此的手，以沉默代替了解答。

所以在巴奇十三歲那年確定是Omega之後，巴恩斯夫婦就乾脆將史蒂夫視作未來的半子般栽培，就算不久後史蒂夫母親因病過世，史蒂夫也因為巴恩斯夫婦的好意一直留在巴恩斯莊園，在他們身邊學習管理資產，以便將來與巴奇結婚之後能夠順利接管家族事業。

巴恩斯夫婦如同父母般的照顧，以及與巴奇之間的深厚感情，都是史蒂夫最珍貴的寶物，千言萬語也道不盡史蒂夫對巴恩斯一家的感謝。

因此，史蒂夫二十五歲，巴奇十五歲那年，巴恩斯夫婦在前往印度行商的商船被德國海軍擊滅的噩耗傳來之後，史蒂夫就在打點好了巴恩斯的家族事業，並托付給巴奇之後，毅然決然加入了軍隊。

一方面是為了將來有機會復仇，一方面也是希望能盡快取得勝利回復和平，憑自己的能力帶給巴奇幸福美滿的未來。

而巴奇在聽到史蒂夫的決意之後，一開始先是擔心，然後明知Omega無法加入軍隊，還是主張自己也要跟著去，但最後比誰都了解史蒂夫固執個性的他只是嘆了口氣，然後捏了捏史蒂夫的臉頰，有些氣惱卻又無可奈何地說：「答應我，無論如何都要保護好自己，平安回到我身邊。」

對史蒂夫來說，他們不只是一對Alpha跟Omega，巴奇既是他的少爺、他的弟弟、他的至交好友，更是他命中注定的靈魂伴侶，此生唯一的摯愛。

然而，當史蒂夫好不容易取得勝利，毫髮無傷地回到家園時，等待他的卻不是巴奇的笑容，而是烈火燃燒過後的莊園遺跡。

史蒂夫只能從報紙上的消息得知大概的狀況。

報紙上記載著，在史蒂夫離開後的第二年冬天，一場無名的大火將巴恩斯莊園的一切付之一炬，沒有任何生還者，所有遺體都因大火而難以辨認，只好一起埋葬。

由於火災當時史蒂夫並不在國內，巴奇也沒有其他親戚，所以存在銀行裡的財產全部交由當地教會暫時保管，而在史蒂夫回來時，財產就歸還到他手中。

雖然現在的史蒂夫繼承了所有財產跟家業，也因為卓越的戰功而獲得了伯爵的地位、權利及殊榮，但他最大的心願，其實只是能夠在那座莊園裡與他真正想守護的巴奇共度一生。

只是，那是個已經無法實現的願望。

「我們到了，羅傑斯伯爵。」

霍華德的話打斷了史蒂夫的回想，在僕役拉開車門後，下了車的史蒂夫踏在紅毯上，抬頭看向重新裝修後的全新豪華劇院，臉上表情有些感傷的哀愁。

倫敦歌劇院曾經是整個倫敦市內最大的劇院，但是在巴恩斯莊園發生大火的同一天，也被大火燒成了廢墟。

之後，荒廢了好幾年，才由霍華德買下，並重新整修。

也就是在此前後，倫敦市內突然流傳起了關於隱藏在歌劇院內的神秘怪人，以及被稱為開膛手傑克的獵奇殺人事件。

「恭迎史塔克老闆以及羅傑斯伯爵大駕。」

劇院經理率領著大群工作人員一字排開，迎接史蒂夫跟霍華德。

在霍華德的帶領下，史蒂夫來到了四樓正中間的包廂。

「這裡是整間劇院視野最好的包廂。」霍華德朝史蒂夫比了個眼神，故作神秘地指著另一邊高處的王室成員，「連親王跟公主都沒有那麼好的位置，特地為你保留的。」

「不好意思，老闆，」在史蒂夫坐下後，一旁的劇院經理就彎下腰湊到了霍華德耳邊，小聲耳語，「後台在排演的時後發生了一些意外，主演的哈利‧奧斯朋先生表示太危險了他要拒演後就擅自離開，所以我們必須臨時更換演員。」

「什麼？」霍華德先是吃了一驚，接著看了一眼史蒂夫，臉上露出了有些猶豫的神色。

他們用的音量其實相當微弱，但一旁的史蒂夫還是聽見了全部內容，不過他只是微一點頭，先一步向霍華德說：「很感謝你的邀請，霍華德，還特地安排如此優秀的包廂，你去忙吧，不用招呼我了。」

「我知道了，史蒂夫，」霍華德臉上浮現起了笑容，伸手摘下高禮帽行了個禮，「結束後請你務必留下，到我家作客，今天上午我跟東尼釣了不少沙丁魚，瑪麗亞特地下廚做了仰望星空派，還請務必賞光。」

說到仰望星空派時，戴回高禮帽的霍華德還故意眨了眨眼，史蒂夫不禁失笑。

「請代我感謝瑪麗亞夫人，我一定會前去打擾。」

「結束後見，希望能帶給你一個美好的戲劇之夜。」

在與史蒂夫招呼完後，霍華德轉過身，一邊跟劇院經理往前走，一邊連忙低聲問道，「決定換成誰了嗎？」

「班納推舉一個合聲，說是他時常都在私下苦練，其他演員也沒有異議，但是……」

隨著霍華德跟劇院經理越走越遠，史蒂夫也將視線移往前方，瀏覽著劇院內的景色。

足以容納數百人的座位幾乎都已坐滿，依然陸陸續續有人入內，而樓上各層包廂內的都是倫敦知名的上流階級，可以輕易看出這個劇院重新開幕的初演有多備受矚目。

而這樣如此重要的初演卻出現演員霸演，必須臨時更換演員的狀況，霍華德想必很頭疼。

盡管霍華德跟劇院經理的對話相當小聲，但史蒂夫也聽到了部分，特別是關於原本的主演哈利‧奧斯朋霸演的事。

雖然不常在社交界出現，但史蒂夫為了某個目的，一直在暗中注意倫敦社交界，從他取得的情報分析，此事可能並不單純。

因為哈利‧奧斯朋不只是普通的演員，他還有一個身分，就是諾曼‧奧斯朋－－與王室有密切合作關係的軍工業大亨唯一的獨生子。

與繼承了父親能力的東尼不同，哈利雖然同樣是天才型發明家的獨生子，卻完全對家業一點興趣都沒有，成天沉浸在自己的沙龍中與一群貴族與資產階級，也就是上流社會的青少年研究戲劇。

本來諾曼只是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼放任哈利，只要不惹事生非就好，但最近哈利與一位孤兒院出身，名叫彼得‧帕克的貧民少年走得很近。

由於哈利是Alpha，而那名叫做彼得的少年似乎是個Omega，所以流傳了相當不好的緋聞，但哈利在父親出面干預後依然堅持跟彼得見面，所以被父親一怒之下趕出家門，雖然不到斷絕關係的地步，但父子關係很糟糕。

就在這時候，算是商業勁敵的霍華德居然不避嫌疑地主動出面，邀請哈利加入自己即將開張的戲劇院，並擔任首席演員，似乎是想與諾曼‧奧斯朋打好關係。

不過，史蒂夫用卓越的眼力環顧了一下戲劇院內的觀眾們，包廂內有王子、公主、公侯伯子男、富商名流，就是沒有諾曼‧奧斯朋的身影。

史蒂夫表面上平靜悠閒，但內心卻有些焦躁，他來這裡的目的，並不只是因為戰友霍華德的邀請，還有更大的原因，就是諾曼‧奧斯朋－－或者，正確來說，是他背後有所聯繫的德意志帝國。

1871年由普魯士統一的德意志第二帝國，原本在威廉一世跟俾斯麥宰相的世界政策下，專注於國內自身的繁榮發展，但自從今年三月威廉二世繼承王位，逼退俾斯麥下台之後，德意志帝國的擴張野心就開始往其他國家伸展，妄圖建立一個世界性的大日耳曼帝國。

在海外擁有龐大殖民地的大英帝國自然首當其中，成為德意志帝國最大的眼中釘，不過盡管英德兩國關係交惡，依然有許多人－－特別是追求利益至上的商人－－周旋於兩國之間。

霍華德‧史塔克算是對國家相當忠誠，但諾曼‧奧斯朋明明身為英國人，卻暗中與外號紅骷髏的德國將軍約翰‧施密特勾結，為他們的軍隊研究所謂的超級士兵。

史蒂夫會知道這些事，是因為他是英國王室直屬的國務機密情報局局長，他會答應接下這個任務，除了愛國心及對和平的祈願外，更重要的是他想要查清楚真相。

他相信巴恩斯莊園的火災決不只是單純的意外，因為當無法接受這個殘酷事實的史蒂夫一直呆呆地佇立在已然成為廢墟的莊園殘骸中，無意間發現了一些奇特的殘留物，其中有一片手帕大小金屬碎片，上頭雖然已被燒焦得相當嚴重，但仔細看，仍可發現刻有『Osborn』－－奧斯朋－－的字樣。

參與英埃戰爭時，史蒂夫認識了隨軍的霍華德‧史塔克，也從他口中得知了諾曼‧奧斯朋這些年的『豐功偉業』，而同時，史蒂夫也想起了巴恩斯夫婦生前也與奧斯朋有過商業上的往來，只是後來因為某些原因，斷絕了往來，之後沒多久，巴恩斯夫婦就死於德軍造成的意外。

這一切，難道都不是意外？

在那瞬間，史蒂夫握緊了那片碎片，即使掌心被割得鮮血淋漓也毫無知覺，被憎恨的火焰燃燒著身心的他對天發誓，他一定會查出真相，然後……

忽然間，四周圍暗下來的燈光將史蒂夫的思考拉回了現實。

看樣子，戲劇要開演了，不知道霍華德他們是找到了哈利，還是另外尋找了替代的演員。

將視線移到舞台上，看著布幕慢慢拉起，史蒂夫忽然想起了最後一次跟巴奇一同到這裡觀賞戲劇時的懷念過往。

他還記得很清楚，那是在1882年的春天，巴奇十九歲生日的那一天。

當時他們一起到這裡來，觀賞戲劇時的所有場景，巴奇的一顰一笑，彷彿歷歷在目。

看著觀賞完戲劇後，依然沉浸在餘韻中的巴奇雙眼中閃耀著憧憬，對自己說，如果可以，他真想登上舞台，主演一次戲劇的可愛模樣，史蒂夫只是微笑著在巴奇的眉毛上親了一下，對他許諾，「總有一天，我會讓我們一起登上這裡的舞台。」

但如今那孩子般的天真承諾也隨著大火化成了灰燼。

盡管現在的史蒂夫已經有足夠能力將任何人送上舞台，但那個他最想要看他登台演出的人卻早已不在世上。

想到這，史蒂夫不禁感到眼眶一陣濕熱，模糊間，主演的青年已經站上了舞台，稚嫩卻又自信的唱出了嘹亮清澈卻又甜美無比的歌聲。

霎時間，史蒂夫彷彿被雷擊中般，難以置信地睜大了雙眼，一時之間連呼吸都忘了似的，凝視著舞台上獨自歌唱的青年。

不管他離自己有多遠，史蒂夫都不可能認錯，盡管頭髮長了些，外表也比記憶中成熟了不少，但他的歌聲、他的長相，正是……

狂喜之下，史蒂夫雙手緊抓著包廂座位前的欄杆，青筋浮現在手上，整個人幾乎都要越過欄杆，一心只想直奔舞台，抱住這個正在歌唱的青年。

抱住他的巴奇。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

開個坑，腦裡已經有全部劇情跟設定，也有幾個非常想寫的片段，希望能順利寫完

 

順說史蒂夫主要參與的戰爭是1882年英埃戰爭跟1885年英緬戰爭，原本處於劣勢的英軍因為他的英勇奮戰才獲得勝利取得殖民地，這樣的設定（雖然都是屬於侵略他國的戰爭，但是基於當時日不落帝國的價值觀，能夠做到盡可能避免傷害生命（無論敵我）並且替自己國家取得統治權的他在當時的人眼中的的確確是個英雄。至於他自己的想法，從英緬戰爭之後再也沒上戰場，甚至半隱居應該可以看得出來。）


End file.
